Stohess AcademyShingeki no Kyojin Highschool
by MynameisAm3
Summary: Mikasa has caught an eye of certain shorty captain of the Interact club and Mikasa might also be falling for him. On the other hand Armin has also found someone who he can finally call his other half. Highschool fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**LeviXMikasa, KristaXArminXAnnie**

**Author's note:**

**Alternate universe**

**In this story everyone is still alive; Mikasa's parents, Eren's parents, Armin's parents and grandpa. Although Mikasa's parents are still alive and nothing gruesome happened in her past, she's still stoic and doesn't talk much. It's not like she'll be completely emotionless.**

**There is no Original Character (OC) of my own but the adopted anime characters maybe Out Of Character (OOC).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin. The plot is mine but there are some moments and dialogues that are somewhat similar and the same with the original anime plot.**

**Strict reader discretion is advised.**

**Unbeta'd**

**P.S: I'm afraid of flames but throw whatever you've got at me.**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Chapter 1**

Mikasa Ackerman stood with her bike parked near a fence before Eren Jeager's household.

"Yo Mikasa" Eren greeted as he appeared from the doorway dressed in newly purchased school uniform and a dark school bag slung over his right shoulder.

"Eren" Mikasa replied with a straight face.

Eren took his bike from the side of house and brought it on the road along side Mikasa's.

"Eren, today is first day of school, do you think you've brought all the necessary books?"

"I have, Mikasa, you don't have to worry."

"Have you checked, re-checked the routines?"

"Yes, yes"

Mikasa watched silently as Eren slung the other strap of the bag over his left shoulder and adjusted it. He nodded towards Mikasa, and with their school bags strapped safely and snugly behind their backs, they set off to school in their bikes.

It was their first day of high school. Eren and Mikasa raced. On the way they saw Armin pedaling towards them in his own bike. They decided to wait for him and the trio made their way to school for their first day of school.

**-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x -x-x-**

"Whoa that's a lot of students" Armin admired as he eyed the student bodies on the school ground from beside the school cycle stand. Mikasa and Eren appeared beside him after parking their respective bikes. Mikasa merely nodded while Eren looked somewhat determined.

"Let's get going or else we'll be late" Mikasa pulled on Armin and Eren's elbow and dragged them alongside her.

"O-oi Mikasa. Wait"

"Slowdown!"

**x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The ground floor corridor was crowded with old and new students and on their way to class room, Eren, now leading the way, bumped into someone.

"Umph, uwaa…my bad" Eren apologized to the person but the guy just turned and stared at Eren. His uninterested stare bored into Eren as he said in an equally uninterested voice "Tch, look where you are going, kid, you don't want to get your ass kicked."

The guy was a few centimeters shorter than Eren himself but the color of his tie told him that he was a senior and the aura he was emitting was just too intimidating.

Armin stood nervously while Mikasa frowned at the new guy for what he had said to Eren. The new guy's eyes flickered millimeters to left, his sight moving from Eren's face to where Mikasa's was. Before anyone of them could make any move or say anything, a hand clasped to the short guy's shoulder and a booming voice broke the thick atmosphere. "Ho! Who are your friends here, captain!" said the girl with thick spectacles and hair in high ponytail, whose hand was currently around the short guy's shoulders. "Tch, they aren't my friends, Hanji, buzz off" 'captain' said coolly as he brushed Hanji's hands off his shoulders and turning his back towards them, went away.

Turning towards the trio before her, Hanji said "so looking at your uniforms, you people are freshmen, nice to meet you. I am Hanji, you senior. And by the looks of your faces, you just had not-so-nice encounter with the short guy there. Don't worry, the guy only has a sour look and shitty mouth, he doesn't mean any trouble. In fact he's one of the elite students and captain of school's special group." At this Hanji tapped a metal badge in front of her white school shirt. The metal badge bore a symbol of pair of wings on green background. "So tell me, are you lost? hm? Hm?" Hanji approached the three of them with broad smile and big, eager eyes that somewhat freaked them out.

"Er…"

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

3 minutes later Armin, Eren and Mikasa were sitting safely on a chair each inside their classroom, 1-C, thanks to Hanji who had kindly showed them the way, though she behaved a bit hyper, she was a friendly person unlike a certain senior who they had encountered this morning.

The class started shortly. Armin could see lots of nervous new faces while some were bored looking, others determined and alert like Eren's. "_Eren is really looking forward to his studies, huh"_ Armin thought. The sole reason Armin and Mikasa had enrolled in this school was because of Eren. The said guy may not look it but Eren can be really motivating when it came to certain life changing decision making things.

And thus the three of the close childhood friends were starting their first high school year in Stohess Academy, one of the top and most competitive schools in the neighborhood.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x**

The first half of classes just passed with introduction of the students and teachers. Since it was the first day, the teachers let the students to get to know about each other and create a friendly atmosphere. But there were some who were far from friendly and just didn't blend in. While Eren and an obnoxious guy with short ash-gray color hair whose name was Jean, got in to verbal quarrelling about some stupid things. Since both of them were strong willed, they refused to lose to one another and almost ended up having a fight.

"You potato face, you want to have a go, eh?" Jean barked rolling up the sleeves of his school shirt.

"Why you horse face. I'm not going to lose to someone with the likes of you." Eren replied in equally rash way.

Luckily the teacher and other students stopped them just in time.

Soon it was lunch break. When the bell sounded and signaled everyone that it was break time, Mikasa stood up from her seat and followed Eren and Armin towards the door. Jean stopped in his tracks when Mikasa was walking past by him. Jean's breathing became shallow as his felt something tug at his heart. He just stared star struck at the shiny black hair of Mikasa flowing flawlessly in sync with her movements. The time seemed to slow down as Jean's eyes took in Mikasa's beautiful oriental features. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out "y-you have beautiful…hair". Mikasa turned and stared at Jean with no emotion showing on her face.

'_Oh crap! She looks like she doesn't take shit from anyone, I am a dead meat._' Jean gulped thickly, his face red from embarrassment.

After what seemed like eternity to Jean, Mikasa simple replied "thank you" and turned to exit the room as Eren was impatiently calling her to hurry up.

When Mikasa caught up to Eren, Jean heard Eren say to her, "hey your hair seems too long, why won't you cut it a bit short, it'll be summer soon, it'll be really bothersome and hot for you."

"Okay"

Jean stood frozen as he slowly raised his right hand and wiped it on the back of a short guy who just happened to walk by. "Hey man, what are you doing? What did you just wipe on my back?" the short guy, Connie frowned, frantically trying to see what the guy had just wiped on his back.

Jean simply replied with a dark face "my faith in humanity."

**X0x00x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Not being much familiar with the new school, the trio mainly roamed around, each sipping drinks they had bought from the vending machine. Lunch break was soon over. The classes resumed but the teachers in the second half of classes weren't kind as the first half, so teachers taught them seriously despite the groans of protest from everyone.

During the end of class, the students were told to submit names to different groups they wanted to join. They had a week's time to decide. And Armin and Annie were the new elected class presidents of I-C.


	2. Chapter 2

**LeviXMikasa, KristaXArminXAnnie**

**Author's note:**

**Alternate universe**

**In this story everyone are still alive; Mikasa's parents, Eren's parents, Armin's parents and grandpa. Although Mikasa's parents are still alive and nothing gruesome happened in her past, she's still stoic and doesn't talk much.**

**There is no Original Character (OC) of my own but the adopted anime characters maybe Out Of Character (OOC).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin. The plot is mine but there are some moments and dialogues that are somewhat similar and the same with the original anime/manga plot.**

**Strict reader discretion is advised.**

**Unbeta'd**

**P.S: I'm afraid of flames but throw whatever you've got at me.**

**Chapter 2**

Armin politely knocked on the staff room door. A muffled "come in" was heard and Armin opened the door to enter. He saw that Annie was already present and submitting the report for the day. When their homeroom teacher, , saw that both the I-C presidents were present, he told them to collect the all the forms for groups from the students by home-time tomorrow, Friday. After the teacher was done, the two of them exited the staff room.

Awkward silence stifled the two's presence as they quietly made their way to class two floors below. In order to break the awkwardness Armin asked politely, "So Annie, have you decided what group you'll be joining?"

"Not really. But I'm thinking of joining the student council." Annie replied looking ahead.

"Ah…is that so…" Armin said, thoughtfully.

"What about you?" Annie gave Armin a side glance and their eyes met for a second before Annie and Armin both looked ahead, their cheeks turning light pink. Though it's already been a week since the school had started and being in the same position, Armin had rarely talked to his fellow class president. Annie, being a quiet girl, hadn't helped much either.

"I don't know, maybe interact club? Any group would be okay, I guess. I think I'll join the group what Eren and Mikasa chooses."

It was Annie's turn to reply thoughtfully, "Ah…is that so…"

Armin just nodded in return.

"But don't you think it's better if you made your own decisions than to depend on others? What if the things they decide don't favor you and you end up being a pile of mess than move forward along with others?"

"I haven't really thought about that. But I'm sure it won't happen that way."

Silence again filled in between them, their footsteps sounding lightly as they descended the stairs. The silence between them wasn't as awkward as before as both seemed to be deep in their own thoughts.

As they neared their class, Armin said "So, since we are allowed to choose only one group at a time, it's unlikely that we'll be in the same group in future."

"Hm…You can consider the student council."

"Nah, student council is too boring for me. Now that I think about it, I really want to join the interact club, and I'm sure the Eren and Mikasa wants to join the same too."

"Whatever suits you best."

Armin smiled at Annie as he opened the door to their classroom. Annie smiled back politely and walked past him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x**

"Hey Eren, have you decided what club to join?" Armin asked as the three of them cycled back home, pedaling along the tree lined streets.

"Ah, as a matter of fact, I have."

"…"

"I'm going to join the cooking club."

"HEH?! Seriously?" Armin blurted, surprised at Eren's answer. Even Mikasa stared at Eren, as if horns have grown out from his head while Eren doubled with laughter in his bike. "haha, what's wrong with the cooking club."

Armin looked down, with disappointed look in his face.

"Are you sure about this, Eren?" Mikasa asked, just to be sure.

"Nah, I'm going to join the Interact club, of course, and that's what you are also going to join aren't you, Armin and you too Mikasa?"

"H-how do you know?" Armin asked.

"Well, I kind of overheard what you said to Annie today." Eren smiled broadly.

Armin blushed lightly but smiled in return.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

List of clubs for students to join in Stohess Academy:

Literature club

Virtual science and technology group (for senior years only)

Cooking club

Music club

Interact club

Sports Club

Dance Club

The above groups/clubs have captains and vice-captains each and also a supervising teacher, who are known as head of clubs. The captains and vice-captains are considered elite students along with members of student council.

The above groups/clubs are overseen by the members of student council. The president of student council is also known as head girl/boy of school. The students who want to enter the student council have to undergo intense competition. Only those who come in top ten of the yearly assessment are allowed to join the student council.

A student cannot join more than one club/group. Even the members of student council cannot join the clubs. But one can leave the current group in order to join the other one.

Among afore mentioned clubs/groups, Interact club is the most flexible club of all. While the student council handles only the matters inside the school, the Interact club covers all the matters that happen inside and outside the school.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

On Friday, Armin and Annie together collected all the forms from their classmate and submitted to their homeroom teacher in the staff room. After the forms were submitted the students were informed that they'll officially be the members for their desired clubs from Sunday onwards and that everyone were supposed to start actively participating in club works.

"Oi Jean, what club did you join?"

"Me? I am into the Interact club." Jean smirked.

"Really? Me too." The short almost bald guy, Connie Springer said.

"Same here." Reiner said

"mfe foo." Shasha said, stuffing her mouth with bun which made her choke on it.

"hey girl, don't you know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full?" Ymir beat mercilessly at Shasha's back.

"Don't be so harsh Ymir" Krista said in a small voice and gave Shasha a bottle of water.

"Tha-thank *cough* thank you very much." Shasha gulped and breathed.

"You guys in the Interact club too?" Connie asked Ymir and Krista.

"Yeah shorty, we are." Ymir said while Krista only smiled politely and nodded.

"What about you Mikasa?"

Everyone turned to look at Mikasa sitting on her desk at the back of class, she was looking out of the window and turned to answer Connie's question. Jean smirked and crossed his arms triumphantly; he closed his eyes, knowing what her answer would be.

"I'm joining the Interact club. Also are Eren and Armin."

_The second part of her answer was totally unnecessary_. Jean's face fell and melted into disturbing look.

Just then, Eren entered the room and called Mikasa to join him and Armin for lunch. Mikasa nodded and stood up. A nerve ticked at the side of Jean's head. "You!" Jean pointed a finger angrily at Eren.

Eren's looked stupidly around him and finally looked at Jean, pointing his forefinger at himself "Me?"

"Yes! Why is it that it's always YOU!" Jean barked.

"Well, I'm sorry if it's always ME!." Eren replied, not knowing that Jean meant but getting angry all the same.

Mikasa pulled on Eren's wrist, trying to steer him away from the scene. The act didn't go unnoticed by Jean.

"GAH! I'M SO JEALOUS." Fire burned in Jean's eye. He grabbed the front of Eren's shirt.

"HAH? I DUNNO WHAT YOU ARE EVEN TALKING ABOUT!" Eren spat back.

Just then their scary bald maths teacher, Mr. something peeked into their classroom from the door. "Do I hear something loud?" He said in scary manner.

Every student shut their mouth and froze, trying to avoid eye contact with their teacher. Just then, Mikasa raised her hand and said with a straight face, "Shasha just ripped a huge fart."

"Wha-?" Shasha bellowed.

"Pfft" students struggled to keep a straight face while trying to control their laughter. The teacher looked around for one last time and said, disappearing behind the door, "watch your manners, idiots."

When the teacher was gone, everybody burst out laughing. Even Jean forgot about Eren and thought, '_Nice one, Mikasa'_

When he turned to look at her, Mikasa was stuffing the bun into Shasha's mouth, who was grabbing at Mikasa's front.

So out of the 36 students in Mikasa's class, 9 students; Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Berdholdt, Shasha, Ymir and Krista, were the ones among many others to join the interact club.


	3. Chapter 3

**LeviXMikasa, KristaXArminXAnnie**

**Author's note:**

**Alternate universe**

**In this story everyone are still alive; Mikasa's parents, Eren's parents, Armin's parents and grandpa. Although Mikasa's parents are still alive and nothing gruesome happened in her past, she's still stoic and doesn't talk much.**

**There is no Original Character (OC) of my own but the adopted anime characters maybe Out Of Character (OOC).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin. The plot is mine but there are some moments and dialogues that are somewhat similar and the same with the original anime/manga plot.**

**Strict reader discretion is advised.**

**Unbeta'd**

**P.S: I'm afraid of flames but throw whatever you've got at me.**

**X0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Chapter 3**

Captain Levi

"Move your useless butts, you idiots." Oulo yelled through his mask, at the first years that were treading around the streets with garbage bags, collecting trashes and cleaning off unnecessary patches of grass and weeds.

"My, my, Oulo. You are being too harsh on them. Even our captain isn't like that." Petra, whose lower half of face was covered with cotton mask, was also carrying a garbage bag on one hand and a tong on other, gave Oulo a teasing glare.

"Why, the new comers should learn some manners." Oulo gave Petra a flirtatious smirk from behind his mask.

"You really should stop mimicking our captain, and FYI he doesn't sound and smile like that" Petra rolled her eyes and shaking her head, went to pick up fallen candy wrappers.

It was cleaning-the-areas-around-school week. For a week, the members of interact club were to participate in cleaning the neighborhood for at least half hour. Normally, it was conducted during end of school hour. It was one of the many programs that Interact club conducted in fortnightly basis. The cleaning job was totally unnecessary but because of certain clean freak captain, the members were bound to carry on the work. After all, keeping the school area and surrounding clean isn't so bad.

In Interact club, there were total of 19 members including captain, vice captain and newly recruited first years. It was a small number compared to other clubs, as most of the students choose sports, music and dance, but not as small as the cooking or literature club. Even the student council doesn't have many members as only few selected ones are allowed to join. But the merit they receive is exceptionally better than any other clubs.

The members were divided into 6 groups of 3-4 and sent in different directions to carry out the work efficiently. Even the head teacher of club, Mr. Erwin Smith was actively helping with the club work, guiding the new comers and weeding out grasses. He taught social studies to second years and above, so Eren and others weren't accustomed to him. But looking at how he treated his subordinates, he seemed to be pretty nice and friendly person and also popular among students as well as teachers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Though the garbage picking job wasn't so tiring, it was unexceptionally hot day and the students at work were sweating profusely and very tired already. Armin wiped his forehead with glove covered hand and looked around, Eren was somewhere 200 yards away and Mikasa was crouched into a ball digging on the grass that grew on the sidewalks. Armin sighed. Originally Eren, Armin and Mikasa had been on the same group but were separated when their Captain caught them talking more than working. But it's not like they were the only ones talking. Heck, Vice-captain, Hanji was making jokes and talking in super loud voice that even people from two blocks away could hear!

Jean groaned beside Armin and stretched his back. "Ahh…this is so tiring! Man how long are we suppose to keep plucking these stupid grasses?"

"Seriously! Is this what Interact club is for?" Reiner complained, throwing in some plastic wrappers into the garbage bag.

"This stifling heat is killing me" Jean said, wiping the sweat off from this forehead and fanning himself with one hand.

"We are almost done guys." Armin gritted his teeth in annoyance and standing up, stretched his arms above his head.

Armin felt someone tug at his shirt and turned to find Krista holding a bottle of cool water. "Here" Krista smiled. Since it was hot, her hair was tied in high bun and shirt's sleeves rolled up. Her fringe wafted along as the wind blew, framing her beautiful face. Her cotton mask was pulled down to her neck revealing her smooth crafted nose, chin and delicate pink lips with white even teeth.

"Let's not give up hope guys. After all it's only simple neighborhood cleaning work. It's for our own good." Her lips spread more into an angelic smile.

The three guys froze, admiring the saintly being in front of them. How can someone be so composed in such heat and labor? She can't really be human, can she?

"…_God!"_

"…_Goddess…"_

"…_I want to marry her..."_

x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yosh! Good work everyone. That was quite some achievement today". Mr. Smith announced, looking around at his students, with a delighted look. "Let's head back to our club room". The club members were done with the week's cleaning job and everyone was breathing sighs of relief, stretching their back, finally free of manual labor. Everyone collected their equipments and headed back, happy to retreat from the streets, which was now super clean and grass free.

"Uwaa…I'm so hungry~" Shasha complained.

"You are always hungry" Connie sweat dropped.

X0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Dump your gloves in the basket that Petra is holding and masks in this basket." Pointing to respective baskets Levi ordered everyone. "The equipments go in school's storeroom, dump them here, in this box, idiots."

After saying some things to Levi, Mr. Smith was done and gone. Most students also hurriedly made themselves scarce. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were also hastily heading towards the door, when Levi's cold voice froze them in their steps. "Oi! Where do you think you three are going?" The trio slowly turned in their steps, dreading what their captain would do with them next.

Levi merely gave them lazy stare. He folded his arms and gestured with his head towards the boxes of equipments. "Help here with these boxes."

Surprised with simple request the trio exchanged glances. Armin bit his lips and was about to say that he had his own work to do as class-president, since it was home-time and he had to submit report to the staff room. Levi's eyes flickered to the red and gold colored badge gleaming in front of Armin's chest, which read 'class-president' and excused him.

"Well, you are excused Arlert, but Jeager! Stay here with Petra and sort these boxes out. Ackerman carry the box of equipments and follow me." Levi pointed out, carrying his own share of load and beckoning her to follow him.

"Y-yes sir!" Eren and Armin said comically, before Armin headed off to their class, glancing apologetically at the two, and Eren entered the room to help Petra.

Mikasa carried the other box that contained small tools for digging, tongs and brushes that they had used earlier. She silently followed Levi towards school's storeroom, which was on entirely another building.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0 x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Levi remembered the first day Eren had bumped into his back. He was annoyed from the start but it was no reason for him to make the poor clumsy guy his victim. He had been well aware of other guy's apologies though it wasn't really his fault for the corridor was crowded with students. He was also very aware of how a certain dark haired girl was glaring daggers at him for treating harshly to her friend. How he was aware of the same dark haired girl following meters behind him to the store room of old school building where few people went, and since it was well past the home-time, most of the students had gone home, except those with club activities, but they were all either at the school ground or gym or class rooms of the new building, so there was practically no soul in sight before them.

The two of them made their way along the path that connected the back of new and the front of old school building. Levi occasionally glanced behind him to look how she was holding up with the box of equipment which was quite heavy; a normal girl of her age would be whining by now, and he was surprised how not a single word of complaint escaped her mouth.

'_Who am I to worry about her? It's good that she's not a whiner'._ Levi thought

The first week of school, before the club activities started; Levi had totally forgotten about the trio until they showed up on the first club meeting days ago. He was caught off guard when the same dark haired girl had boldly introduced herself in front of others, her expression calm and stoic, her eyes no longer throwing hostile daggers that had been directed towards him on the first day. _'That girl…'_ he had thought. Well that was until, Levi introduced himself as the new club captain to the new comers.

He didn't sense any sign of aggression from the other two though, and he had even asked Eren later just to be on the safe side, "Hey, Eren do you resent me?" Eren had frantically shaken his head and, now that he knew that Levi was their club's captain and didn't want to be on his bad side, said, "Vice-captain Hanji explained everything once you left, I understand how you must have been feeling. It's only natural that you turned your anger to someone who bumped into you. It could have been anyone. " Eren said uneasily but relaxed when Levi nodded his head '_how _understanding' he thought and said "that's good." But on the inside Levi was cursing Hanji for letting someone totally unrelated know about his mood. Since now the person was not totally unrelated, he would forgive her for this time.

He sighed; he somehow wished the girl walking behind him was just as understanding as her friend and stop giving him death glares, well that had stopped until recently but resumed when he had separated the trio during the week's cleaning job. Not that it affected him. He didn't care what she did as long as she did her work. Not that he doubted her capability. The girl was very gifted. He'd give her that. He had seen her entrance result in the report that the club captains receive on their newly recruited club members for documentation. She was in the first position with the score of 797 out of total marks of 800. He was confused why someone so academically talented like her hadn't joined Student council. But who was he to question her, when he wasn't any different.

She always seemed to be around that guy, following him everywhere he went. Even during the club work, the three seemed to stick together. He occasionally had caught her smiling and laughing with them. Once he even overheard, a kid teasing her about Eren being her "boyfriend". Not that anything mattered to him.

They weren't doing anything wrong but it really annoyed him to see the girl so content when she was with them, that was why he had separated them, just so he could keep a close eye on her for no particular reason. That had made her scowl at him even more than before. _Was she mad at him because he had separated her from her precious friend?_

A fuse clicked on Levi's mind…tch

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x- x

Petra and Eren were long done with sorting with the boxes in the room's cupboard and were leaning of the verandah outside the room, watching two moving tiny lines across the school ground, which were Levi and Mikasa returning from the store room of other building.

"Why the disgruntled look?" Petra asked, amused.

"huh? I do not have a disgruntled look." Eren easily brushed off Petra's question which made her giggle.

"Oh-kay. But not quite the kind of person you expect him to be, isn't he? Captain Levi, I mean." Petra asked in a soft voice, her eyes trailing the Levi at the distance.

"Well, I suppose." Eren agreed, his eyes following Petra's gaze.

"He looks so intimidating and powerful from far, but the real Levi is really short and who'd believe him to be such a clean freak." Petra laughed.

Eren laughed nervously, Petra's talk about their captain reminded him of the first encounter with the short guy in the crowded ground floor corridor. Levi had immediately threatened him just for bumping on him. No, it was a warning but sound like a threat all the same. At first impression, Eren had thought that he must be some kind of bully. Eren was going to fight back if only they hadn't been interrupted by the vice-captain Hanji. After Levi was gone, Hanji had explained why the captain was in foul mood and picking on others. Normally, he wasn't like that but that morning, Levi had gotten into a bad discussion with Mr. Smith.

"I thought he was some kind of delinquent when I met him on my first day." Eren scratched his nose. This made Petra giggle some more.

"You aren't wrong, you know."

"What? He really is a delinquent then?"

"Well, not anymore. But he used to be or so I heard. It was Mr. Smith who brought him into this school, when we were freshmen (last year). We were in same class."

Eren cocked his eyebrow and looked questioningly at Petra. "But he's a grade older than you."

"Yeah, that's because he proved to be super smart than everyone else and skipped a grade."

Eren's lips formed an 'o'. Petra took this as a cue of acknowledgment and continued. "Yeah that's why he's in third year with Oulo and Hanji. He's a responsible guy though he may not look like it. Everyone deliberated that he out to be in student council with the brain he has but the guy chose to be in interact club."

"Seems like the kind of guy who doesn't want to be crammed just behind a working table."

"You bet."

"And you seem like you really admire him."

"I…he's a really nice person, when he wants to be." Petra looked down, blushing.


End file.
